Love Many AgesLittle Mermaid
by Hoff345
Summary: In this story Ariel is born on land and not in the sea and her Prince Eric is not a prince at all but a Senior in High School and Ariel is a Freshman see what conflicts happens between these two.


**Love**

**Many ages**

By: Sarah Rufo

**Chapter 1**

The year is 1987, and our story begins with two lovers in high school. Ariel, a freshman, and Eric, a senior, it was love at first sight for them both. Once they both fell in each other's eyes they became in separable. Anyone who was anyone tried to break these two up. And no matter how much they tried Ariel and Eric's love just grew even stronger. Until, something happened to Ariel and Eric.

It was a stormy Friday night and Ariel had no way of getting home, so Eric thought it was best for her to stay at his house for the night or until the storm cleared up, so then he could walk her home. Eric's parents were out for the night, and they wouldn't be home till tomorrow afternoon, so they were home all alone.

The electricity went out and the house becomes cold and dark. Eric took Ariel up to his room so he could wrap a blanket around her so she could warm up. "Eric this is one of the worst storms that has happened." Ariel said to him. "Don't worry the storm won't last long." Eric says and starts rubbing his hands up and down her body to provide heat for her. Ariel turned her head towards Eric and leaned in and kissed him. "What was that for?" Eric said to her. "Its because I love you." And as she just finished saying that one sentence to him he leaned in and gave her a kiss. And instead of a kiss, it went even further.

The next day Ariel and Eric were quiet around each other. They just kept looking at each other and smiling. And when Eric's parents returned home everything just started to go wrong for Eric and Ariel's relationship. "Ariel what are you doing here, I thought you would be home with your family after a storm like last night." Eric's mom says to her. "Well, I was going to go home but the storm got worse so I stayed here for the night." Ariel replied to her. And when she said that to them Eric's parents looked at one another and then to Eric and said to Ariel, "You better be getting back to your house your parents must be worried sick about you." And Ariel said her goodbyes and gave Eric a small kiss goodbye and left the house. And the problems just got worse when Ariel told her parents where she was and they forbid her to see Eric again until Monday at school.

Saturday ended quickly for both Eric and Ariel because they both spent the days in their rooms, but when Sunday came around they were getting very tense about not being able to see each other. When Monday came Ariel arrived to school and went off searching for Eric and when she finally found him he was standing at her locker with some chocolates and a stuffed teddy bear for her. And when she saw him she started to cry. "Why are you crying baby." He said to her. "My parents won't let me see you anymore only on school days." She said. "Don't worry we will see each other again and again because we are meant for each other." The week went by and Eric and Ariel were getting even closer to each other, and it was getting hard for them not being able to see each other over the weekends. Because now Ariel's parents were finding ways to keep Ariel from seeing Eric in school as well.

One day Ariel's parents came to her school and took her out of her class and everyone was looking and staring because they had no idea what was going on. When they got out into the hallway her parents told her that she was going to move away. "What why am I moving away I like living here." She said sobbing to her parents. "Ariel, its not like we don't want you to leave its just that this boy is to old for you and you are not old enough to know what real love is like." They said to her. "I love him and you can't take me away from him." She then ran away from her parents to go find Eric. Everyone heard Ariel yelling at her parents in the hall way and everyone left the classrooms and followed her where Eric was going to be. Including the teachers. Ariel found Eric in the tech Ed room and he was building a heart-shaped box to put all her jewelry in. When she reached him she was out of breath and he was holding her to try and calm her down. He then looked up and saw so many people gathering outside the room and inside the room. He looked down at Ariel and saw her crying. And he said to her, "Why are you crying?" "My parents are sending me away from you." She replied back. Eric looked up and saw Ariel's parents trying to get through the crowd of students and right behind them was Mr. Schwartz the Principle of Darts High School.

Eric had Ariel stand behind him so they couldn't take her away. "Mr. Schwartz, I won't let you take her away from me, I love her and I don't know what I'd do without her." Eric said to him. "Eric I can't do anything, this is Ariel's parents decision and she must go with them." He replied to Eric. "Please Mr. Schwartz, don't let my parents take me away please, please, please." Ariel was sobbing Mr. Schwartz and Coach Philips was dragging Ariel away from Eric and everyone around them could not do anything to help out. But you could see in all their faces that they wanted to do something because they could all see how much Ariel and Eric loved each other.

One month past and Ariel spent most of her days crying in bed and also running to the bathroom throwing up. One day her mom came upstairs and entered her bedroom and hears Ariel throwing up. "Ariel are you ok." "I'm fine mom." She yelled to her mom from the bathroom. "Ariel I'm going to have you stay home from school again I don't want you getting the other kids sick." Her mom yelled back at her. Ariel got up from the toilet seat and put her head near the sink to splash water on her face, and then she looked in the mirror and said to her, "What is wrong with you, get a hold of yourself and go back to bed." She then realized that she hasn't had her period for over a month and she left the house and went to the drugstore and got a pregnancy test and got home. She took the test and found out that she was pregnant. She looked in the mirror and then she smiled.


End file.
